GTA: San Andreas Stories
by Smokey54321
Summary: Felix arrive home to Los Santos and soon finds himself back in a life of crim.
1. Chapter 1: Home

(AN: This fic takes place in present day. After GTA San Andreas and GTA 5! Hope you like it pls review)

**Chapter 1: Home**

Felix jones was a black man for 22 years.

When he was 19 he left Los Santos in San Andreas for Liberty City to turn over new leaves. But that didn't go so well and now he has returned home.

"Man its good to be home again" he says sitting on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette and listening to Radio Los Santos while taking in the view.

Felix was black with cornrows and a goatee, he was wearing jeans and a hoody and had an "LS" tattoo on his neck for Los Santos. He was swag as f^*%k basically.

Suddenly an old lady approaches him with her walking stick over her sholder like it was a golf club or a baseball bat.

"Turn that music down you no good hoodlum!" she borks in an old ladyish manner

"You damn kids and your hippidy hop and your floppy birds and your books with faces in them and your booties that jiggle!, You make me sick!"

"Walk away old lady" Felix replies putting out his cigarette Calmly while trying not to laugh at the old woman for saying jiggling booties.

But she doesnt walk away...

"Nobody disrespects Enid and gets away with it. you people need to be taught a lesson" She shouts stroking her old woman beard.

"You people? Oh its on naaw old lady"

Felix puts up his hands for combat and so does the old lady. They fight for over 10 minutes until felix gets the upper hand with an uppercut which knocks her down and he stamps on her body until shes dead and then takes the money that appears which is only $10.

He adds the old ladys walking stick to his weapon inventory because so far he only has his fists.

A cop who was walking by sees the dead body and calls for backup and now Felix has a 1 star wanted level.

He jumps in the car and the cop gives chase.

"Just like old times"

He speeds off down the streets of Los Santos smashing into other drivers and gormless pedestrians as he goes.

The backup arrives and now hes got 2 Cop cars on his tail.

"I gotta find me a Pay N Spray" he says putting his foot on the gas.

Soon he finds one near an alley and he goes inside. he gets a brand new red paint job and his wanted level disappears.

When he comes out the cops approach his car "Excuse me sir did you see a guy who looks just like you, with the same exact car but black instead of red when you were in there?" one of the cops asks

"No officer, im sorry I didn't" Replies Felix with a grinning grin

"Hhhmm I thought for sure we seen him go in there." Says the confused cop "Oh well thank you for your time sir, have a good day"

And Felix drives off.

"Home sweet home..." He says as he cranks up the radio

He pulls up outside his house, and gets out the car. The street sign reads:

"Grove Street"


	2. Chapter 2: Sharkeisha

**Chapter 2: Sharkeisha**

"Momma Im home!" Felix shouts dropping his bags on the floor.

"Well, look whos decided to come back without so much as a phone call" says his mom untying her apron.

She gives him a hug but you can tell she is not pleased to see him

"I thought you were turning over new leaves in Liberty City, staying out of trouble, making something of your self".

Felix shrugs

"I know ma but..."

She cuts him off...

"I used to say "Momma didnt raise no fool" but you can't say that Felix, because it looks like Momma raised 6 foot and 175 pounds of fool"

"Felix!" A voice shouts from upstairs and a teenage girl runs down the stairs with the most ridiculous weave you have ever seen.

"Sharkeisha!" He shouts and he hugs his lil sis.

"Happy families again" says his mother sarcastically and she goes back into the kitchen to make dinner.

"take me for a drive somewhere, lets catch up big bro" Sharkeisha glees grabbing a jacket off the coat hook

AS SOON as they get in the car she says... "I need a favour"

"Theres this agent guy, Urof Dapion he lives up in the Vinewood Hills, he promised to make me a big internet star like Jenna Marbles if I slept with him a couple of times, but he hasnt answered any of my phone calls in like ...2 months"

" Say whaat?" Felix Shrieks taking off his shades.

"And he also promised me some Ugg boots and an Ipad"

Felix stops the car

"So lemme get this straight, you slept with some dude for internet fame?"

"AND Uggs AND an Ipad" she says rolling her eyes.

Felix shakes his head

"What happened to the little girl who used to watch Sesame Street and play Hungry Hungry Hippos"

They pull up outside the house in the Vinewood Hills. Its a really sweet crib (If you have played GTA San Andreas you will know how sweet those cribs are).

"This the place?" Felix asks

Sharkeisha nods

"Then lets go teach this fool a lesson..."

When they get out the car they see a young woman leaving so they hide behind the car.

"Il call you soon" shouts Urof waving to the young woman From his front lawn.

"Don't forget my Uggs and my Ipad" She shouts back.

Sharkeisha clenches her fists in anger

"That son of a B*^$h!"

They sneak around the back and find an open window to climb through. sharkeisha goes first but before Felix can even climb through she has already ran through the house and cornered Urof.

"Sharkeisha...baby" he says slyly and nervously

But Sharkeisha isnt buying any of his crap

"Dick move taking advantage of an innocent girl like that" swags Felix clenching his fists

Urof laughs at "Innocent"

But Felix isnt loafing.

"Come at me bro" says Urof like an Anteater, but when Felix does come at him he cowers on the floor like a little girl.

Felix lays some fists of fury on him and also gives him a few kicks too.

"Search his pockets for cash so I can get my Uggs and an Ipad" cheers Sharkeisha

Felix grabs him by the tie and slams him against the wall

"If I hear you been pullin this s*^t again, im comin for you" he whispers in a badass way.

As they are leaving a mailman arrives and hands them some mail.

Felix inspects it

"This is all addressed to a Chris Roosevelt not Urof Dapion"

"Urof Dapion must be an Alias" says Sharkeisha inspecting the mail too.

"Urof Dapion!" Felix shreiks with a look of disgust as the penny finally drops "Is No Ipad For U spelt backwards!"

MISSION PASSED (AN: I mean... END OF CHAPTER)


	3. Chapter 3: Ballas

AN: Im thinking of changing the name of this fic since there are alot of other fics called San Andreas Stories. Don't know what to call it yet though lol).

**Chapter 3: Ballas**

Its a beatiful sunny day in San Andreas so Felix decides to cruise round Los Santos with the top down and enjoy the weather. He goes to his garage to get his car but it is gone for some reason so he has to hijack another one.

"I need this car" he shouts throwing an old mane out of his vehicle and gets inside.

The car smells of whisky and weed and K Rose is on.

"K Rose? I aint listening to no country music"

But as he goes to change the station, the one step forward song comes on so he keeps it on and starts singing along.

"Nooow, One step forward and two steps back, nobody gets to far like that...

One step forward and two steps back, this kind of dance can never last"

He pulls up at the stop light and a car with two ballas in pulls up beside him (If you have never played GTA they are the annoying gang that always wear purple).

Felix stops singing and stares straight ahead as the two Ballas stare him down.

"Felix ... Felix Jones?" One of them says

Felix ignores them

"Don't ignore us fool, we know its you"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else gentlemen" he replies nervously " I have just arrived in this country from South Africa and my name isnt Felix Jones...its... Senoj Xilef"

The Ballas laugh

"You think were that dumb? Thats Felix Jones spelt backwards"

"Oh Sh*t!"

Felix steps on the gas and through a red light with the ballas in hot pursuit.

The balla in the passenger seat hangs out the window and starts firing an Uzi at Felix's car. The bullets rain down heavy and any minute his hood will start smoking and eventually blow up.

He decides to use the only item he has so far, the old ladys walking stick he got in chapter one and throws it at the balla with the Uzi.

"CRACK"

It smacks him in the face and knocks him out the car and onto the sidewalk.

"POW, right in the kisser!" Felix shouts triumphently but as he does he clips a parked car and his hood starts to flame up.

"Oh Sh*t"

Felix rolls out the moving vehicle and onto the road. The balla driving the car suddenly hits his breaks as he sees the smoking car about to blow stop dead in front of him.

The balla leaps from his car but the car explodes and sends the ballas car into the air and onto the fleeing balla and then that car explodes as well.

Felix dusts himself off and catches his breath

"I gotta get me some heat"

He arrives at Ammu-Nation and goes inside and has a look at the weapons and armour, some of them aren't unlocked yet because its only the start of the ga...story.

There is a cowgirl woman behind the counter, she is the kind of woman you can tell was hot back in the day, like when she was in her teens or 20s but time has not been kind to her.

"Welcome to Ammu nation" she says excitedly "We have the rootinest, tootinest, shootinest guns in all of San Andreas"

He selects a hand gun and for every weapon he selects she makes a comment

"A simple gun for a simple man"

He selects the Uzis

"The gun of choice for you and your homefries. Perfect for popping caps in asses and drive by shootings"

"That's racist" Felix replies even though that IS what he is going to use it for

Finally he selects a bulletproof vest as well

"Good choice, you wanna protect yourself in those gang wars and shootouts with the police"

"Whatever lady" he says and then he leaves

"Time to visit some old friends" He says lighting a cigarette


End file.
